


Pushing

by PolarKraken



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Anxiety, Cuddling, M/M, Nervousness, be warned, inking, just very weird sex, recorded confessions, weird octopus anatomy, weird sponge anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarKraken/pseuds/PolarKraken
Summary: The (not so) gentle beginnings of Spongebob's and Squidward's relationship. Last three chapters are NSFW. Originally posted on my tumblr.





	1. Recording

Fourty-eight hours ago he wouldn't have thought that he would be sandwiched between SpongeBob's couch and SpongeBob himself. Being embraced by him so tightly he could barely breathe. And even more so he would've never thought that he wouldn't mind it, dare to say, would even be okay with it... LIKE IT.

This damned tape by this damned squirrel, it was all her fault. He didn't know if he should deck her or go on his knees to thank her. All he knew right now was that the weight of the small yellow sponge on his chest felt weirdly soothing, calming his nerves which tended to be on edge so much.

He let the past days run by in his head again, as SpongeBob didn't seem very talkative for a change. He wrapped his tentacles around his soft body, closed his eyes and went through the events which led to this surreal moment.

It began with Sandy knocking on his door, disturbing him during his afternoon tea, of course. She had looked gloomy, kind of sad, which only made Squidward more irritable. 

"What is it, can't you see I'm busy?" 

He nagged at her but as always, his tantrums fell on deaf ears. Instead she looked him dead in the eyes, her gaze slightly glazed over as if she had to hold back tears, before she shoved a water proof tape recorder into his hands. 

"Even if you don't do anything else today, listen to this. From beginning to end. It's serious." 

She bit her lip with these big front teeth of hers, before she turned around and walked away. 

"Yeah, goodbye to you too..."

Squidward mumbled before he inspected the apparatus in his hand. Great, now squirrels felt they could tell him what to do, as if he didn't have enough of this at work with a certain greedy crab.

He sighed, closed the door and sat down again, His tea cold and his biscuits way too sweet on their own. Another sigh escaped him, then he shrugged and cleaned up his dishes, almost forgetting the recorder.

It was late at night when he saw it again, just when he had went downstairs to get some water. He had trouble sleeping for some reason. It wasn't even SpongeBob's fault. For a change he had been able to enjoy a quiet evening before he went to bed.  
When he spotted the tape recorder he picked it up in defeat and brought it back upstairs, putting it on his night stand and pressed play. It's not like he had anything better to do anyway. He lied down, eyes wide open, while he could hear the slightly distorted voice of Sandy waving through his bedroom. 

"So SpongeBob, what did you want to talk about?"

Squidward made an annoyed noise upon hearing this name. Of course he found a roundabout way to disturb him. His attitude changed though, when he could hear the normally cheerful high pitched annoying voice stutter and sniffle, as if he was really upset. Not the usual over-the-top upset he often was, but genuinely distressed. The octopus was confused as to why Sandy wanted him to hear this so he sat up to listen to the recording more intently. 

"I don't know what to do! I never felt so lost....I....I... Sandy.... it's just too much..." 

He felt concern rising, a rather rare emotion especially toward SpongeBob, but he seemed to despair and panic in a way that made Squidward’s throat tighten. He heard Sandy's voice again, soothing and reassuring him to keep telling her what was up. Elevated breathing, hyperventilation, silent sobbing came out of the speaker and finally the three words which he had heard so often in this voice but never impacted him so much before. 

"I love Squidward...."

The octopus felt a cold shiver run down his back. SpongeBob had declared his love for him very often, but never with this intensity... never with so much grief in his tone. He curled himself together and grabbed the recorder from the night stand to be able to listen more closely. 

Sandy obviously weighted her next words well, because it took her some time to respond. 

"When will you tell him?"

Clever.

"That's the thing Sandy, I can't... if I could I wouldn't be here right now...." 

This sentence alone was almost enough to break Squidward’s heart. Oh how often has he been in his position? And now he was on the receiving end.  
He would've paused to collect himself but he wanted to know how long this recording would end up being, so he carried on instead.

Instead of arguing with him, Sandy asked another question. He didn't know if she did this on purpose, already planning on giving him this recording or if she just acted out of genuine care. Maybe both.

"What would you want from being together with Squidward? As in… being his boyfriend?"

Squidward was shocked about how little this thought disgusted him.  
This question seemed to cheer the yellow sponge up a bit, he could hear his next words weren't presses our between tears.

"Ooooh.... so much.... I wanna hold hands with him... without him shooing me away. I want to cuddle him at night while he's still awake. and... and... I WANT HIM TO BE EMOTIONALLY VULNERABLE SO WE CAN CONNECT ON A DEEPER LEVEL!!!”

The last part overfired the microphone by despite being startled he understood everything of this yelled mess. Of all the things, he wouldn't have expected this to be one of SpongeBob's wishes.  
He felt something wet falling on his hand, and he realised he was crying. Crying over this little yellow goofball who made his life a living hell. Or did he? He was so confused by his own emotions; he would've thought he would feel anger, disgust, annoyance, but none of these things were welling up inside of him. Instead he was crying but felt kind of relieved at the same time, as if a knot in his chest had been loosened.  
Holding the recorder with both hands he leaned forward, trying to not cry too much.

"But... I know he doesn't like me in that way... so I have to keep it a secret..." SpongeBob's monologue ended, his voice sounding defeated and lost now, a stark contrast to the cheerfulness before.

"What do you think would happen if you told him?”

"He would probably hate me for real so I wouldn't be able to be close to him at all..."

"You can't know until you try, SpongeBob." Sandy's voice was solemn and full of pity.

Squidward was still wiping away tears when he heard SpongeBob's answer. 

"I take what I can get. Thank you for hearing me out Sandy…”

And then with a click, the recording suddenly ended.

He listened to the tape at least three more times. His tears wouldn't stop streaming down his face, each time he heard those words his guts twisted in agony. Only when the pale morning light started to illuminate his bedroom he came out of his trance.

He was sure he never had been this fundamentally panicky as he felt right now. His head felt dizzy and he was dead tired. What was he thinking, staying up all night to listen to these words over and over again just so he had to go to work and deal with costumers on zero sleep?  
An even bigger concern than the costumers was his fellow co-worker, though. How was he supposed to react? To act around SpongeBob? Oh by Neptune, he had to spend his whole day with him at work! He wasn't sure if he could survive this.

Reluctantly he got up and ready to leave, a whole hour earlier than normal to avoid meeting SpongeBob on his way.

Luckily the Krusty Krab wasn't really busy today so he could reduce their interaction to a minimum. He took plenty of bathroom breaks, spent his lunch in a nearby park behind some big corals and pretended to count money or even cleaned the tables so SpongeBob wouldn’t have a chance to talk with him. Despite what apparently happened, he couldn’t see anything different in the sponge’s behaviour. It was eerie how normal he was able to act around him after he basically had a breakdown. Squidward tried his best to act natural but was sure it didn't really work.

After the longest nine hours of his life he hurried back home, trying to pull himself together enough to do something about this situation. Luckily the sponge left him in peace, maybe sensing that something was up.  
He brewed himself a chamomile tea, sat down on his chair and gazed out of his window towards the pineapple where the cause of all his pain and misery just turned on his lights. 

He had realised two things today:

He wasn't disgusted by SpongeBob's feelings and he was relieved to hear he felt that way. To his horror.

And this, this could only mean one thing, as much as he didn't want to admit it. These feelings of his neighbour, they were mutual. He felt the same. And he had managed to completely shove these feelings down for the longest time, opting to instead treat him like garbage, push him away and avoid him as much as possible. But despite the lies he had told himself, his feelings never went away and listening to this tape had brought them up again. so now he had to deal with them. 

Great.

He remembered SpongeBob's wish, for him to be emotionally available. No... _vulnerable_.  
This wasn't going to be easy.


	2. Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can he face his own emotions just like he had to face Spongebob's?

His nerves made him frozen in place and before he knew it night fell. All he could do was to stare out of the window, watching the darkness unfold. He kept sitting there, staring at nothing until the colours of the sky changed, and bright light shone on him, warming him up. The whole night the same mantra had played in his head “I can do this… I CAN’T do this…..I can do this…..I CAN’T do this” It was so foreign to him, this situation. Having to talk about his feelings, with someone who he usually tried to avoid. 

Exhaustion was overcoming him. It has been a while since he went without sleep for two nights straight. Sinking deeper into his chair, he watched the flowers drift across the blue watery sky. He was so relieved that it was Sunday so he didn't have to deal with work on top of all else. He did however have to deal with his feelings, which was kind of worse.  
He knew he had to approach SpongeBob somehow, just telling him how he felt and be over with it. Whatever happened after that he wasn't in control of.  
He pushed himself up with great effort, contemplated getting a coffee and decided against it. He was jittery enough as it was. 

Squidward managed to stall most of the day, doing several chores and activities he would normally engage in, as if he didn’t know that his neighbour was deeply in love with him and suffered because of this. It was already early afternoon when he finally managed to go outside, stiffly walking toward the pineapple as if on his way to his execution, and knocking on the door after much hesitation.

As always SpongeBob almost immediately opened up, a wide smile on his face, big bug teeth and blue eyes greeting him. 

"Squidward!! What are you doing here??? Come in, come in!" 

His right tentacle got grabbed by two tiny but strong hands which dragged him inside and basically tossed him onto the couch.

"Wait here I'll fetch us some lemonade!"

The yellow sponge declared, obviously delighted to have Squidward in his house. The octopus tried not to show his actual mental state but he was probably failing once more.  
He definitely knew he was smiling too much.

His wait felt like years, his mind racing with the monologue he had practised in his head the whole day, but finally SpongeBob came back, two big glasses with iced lemonade on a tray. He put the tray on the table and plopped himself next to Squidward, a bit closer than necessary. His face was still gleaming, turned towards him with a big smile. 

"What gives me the honour of having you over??" 

A nervous chuckle escaped Squidward and he grabbed his glass with both hands, letting the cold sooth his seemingly flaming body, staring into the pretty yellow colour of the liquid. Not unlike the colour of the sponge sitting next to him, making his heart pound in his chest. 

"Well....." 

he gulped, anything he had planned to say stuck in his throat. Why was he so nervous?? He would make both of them happy if he could just be open about how he felt for once. He literally had nothing to lose. But still, it seemed impossible to speak or even face his neighbour who was still looking at him curiously.

A soft touch on his shoulder brought him back from his catatonic state, and his head flung around to see SpongeBob's face, smiling and empathetic. 

"Hey, it’s okay. What’s up?"

His voice was unusually sincere and Squidward didn’t know how to feel about this.

But then, for the first time in what seemed forever (even though it only had been two days) he smiled a bit, avoiding his gaze soon again to collect himself once more. 

God he was tired.

"Well..... SpongeBob.... you see...." 

“Remember when I said I hate Krabby Patties but it turned out I was actually obsessed with them?”

Well, that was derailing his plan. All his well sorted and clear, non cryptic speech thrown to the curb by his weird metaphor.

A deep breath was necessary before he continued.

“And yeah…. Sometimes I need a push in the right direction to admit certain things to myself.”

SpongeBob seemed utterly confused.

“I have a feeling… this isn’t about Krabby Patties…”

For how dense he was, the small sponge could be sharp at times.

“You’re right about that… I got another push, but not from you but from… Sandy…”

‘A-huh…?” was all he could hear from the other, clear nervousness in his voice.

“Wellllllll….. just like last time… it’s good that someone went through the trouble and showed me … the truth…”

There was honestly no way he could be clearer about this without his head exploding. He turned around and noticed that his neighbour had literally turned into stone, mid-drink and everything.

"Uhm... SpongeBob...?" 

he said, carefully reaching out for him. Just when his tentacle touched the other, his co-worker turned back into his usual spongey self. He heard a weird squeaking sound while the smaller one turned around slowly, his grin now bigger than his face. He instantly regretted this, and was about to slip off the couch and escape this situation but his plans got foiled.  
Two yellow arms were wrapping around him, squeezing him way too tightly and then SpongeBob's face was pressed into his chest and he could feel dampness forming. He stared awkwardly down, not exactly knowing how to react. 

"So you love me too??" 

came the muffled voice of the sponge. Squidward frowned. All this already had been too much for his poor psyche, there was no way he would actually say it. 

"You heard me...." 

he just grumbled, his features falling into the familiar frown again. 

"Now don't you dare become too clingy or this thing will be over before it started!"

With that he tried to push SpongeBob off him, which only trapped him further into this hug, as the smaller one now used his legs too to hang on him like a barnacle.  
The tension inside from all this built up was gone, it was out, SpongeBob's warm body was pressed against his and his exhaustion now completely took over. With a sigh, he let himself fall down into a supine position.  
And that's how he ended up between SpongeBob and his couch.

He was starting to slowly doze off, tentacles wrapped around these weird edges. But of course the sponge wouldn't let him rest so easily. He could feel him propping himself up on his body, his legs straddling his midsection, but he was too tired to open his eyes so he just let him.

"I.... I wanna touch you Squidward... can I?" 

This made him sputter. 

"You've been touching me for at least half an hour now, bit too late to ask..."

"No...I mean properly.... like this..." 

SpongeBob's voice was weirdly soft and nervous, and then he felt his hands glide under his brown shirt. Small, warm, but rough fingers were stroking over his sensitive skin. This finally made him open his eyes in shock, just to see directly into the blue spheres which made up the others pupils. He could see that he had been crying.

"Your skin is so smooth..." 

The smaller one muttered. Did he really need to do this now when he was about to pass out? He grabbed the hands of the other while protesting to get them off him but obviously he was failing. Instead SpongeBob touched him more, moving his hands around, massaging and kneading him all over. As if he hadn’t been flustered enough, now he felt his face become really hot and he got even more aware of how much he must be blushing right now.

“Spongebob please, I’m tired….” 

He moaned, which actually finally helped. The sponge sat up and moved his hands from below his shirt to around his face, studying it. Of course he did.

“Oh, Squiddy, I’m sorry… I can see you’re tired. Do you wanna nap with me? I have an extra big blanket, perfect for cuddles, and….”

Squidward stopped him right there.

“Actually I would prefer my own bed right about now…” 

“Oh sure it’s bigger anyway, we can cuddle there! You’re so smart, Squidward!”

Before the octopus could say anything, he got dragged once again, just this time into his own house, up his own stairs and into his own bed. The recorder was still on his night stand, and SpongeBob came to a halt when he noticed it. 

“Yeah, that’s the culprit..:” 

Squidward said, standing a bit closer to the smaller one, hesitantly laying an arm around him.

“You mean cupid!” 

The sponge answered, followed by a hearty giggle, which made the taller one groan in agony. 

“Seriously I’m too tired for your puns…”

He just retorted, before he let himself fall down onto his mattress. SpongeBob followed suit, undressing himself in one swift motion, and managed to roll Squidward’s blanket around them.


	3. Intrusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It gets gross.

Once again SpongeBob's arms were wrapped around him, several times to be exact. Despite his own wiggly nature he didn't see a way of getting out of this death grip and the others heavy breathing showed him there was no way he would let go on his own. He just accepted his defeat, moved against the small sponge, almost nuzzling him. He was about to properly drift off, when he felt rogue hands once again touching his body in very intimate places. Squidward sighed. 

"I didn't have any sleep for two nights..." 

He just mumbled, opening his eyes to stare into SpongeBob's who had stopped his teasing. 

"And guess what?? You're the reason for this! So would you be so kind and let me rest for a bit? Whatever you want to do now, we can do it later, okay?"

He blushed a bit, his own words made him flustered.

"Hmnnnn... okay, I'll try my best...."

The smaller one replied, resting his hands on Squidward’s waist now. He gave him one last serious look before his eyelids betrayed him and fell shut again. There was no way he could stay awake another second and finally, his mind and his.... boyfriend? Yes... his boyfriend let him fall asleep.

He awoke, a few hours later in pitch black darkness. Something about his bed felt different, smaller and warmer. He cracked his eyes open to see the familiar symmetrical shape of his co-worker next to him, which explained the lack of space. Well, co-worker, neighbour, lover... SpongeBob was a sponge of many traits.   
He reached out for him. Now it shall be his turn to embrace the younger one. He instantly regretted his decision, when he touched not the normal soft surface of the sponge but was instead covered in a weird sticky fluid. He sat up, his initial annoyance replaced by concern.

"What happened, are you alright??"

He asked panicked.  
SpongeBob just turned around, smiling a bit, his features flushed and exhausted. 

"So....sorry... I’m okay... don't worry.... about me...."  
He tried to sit up but seemed too weak, all the while the liquid oozed out of him in a steady stream. 

"Obviously you're not okay, what is all this gunk pouring out of you?? I'll go call a doctor!" 

Squidward almost yelled but a weak, slippery hand stopped him. 

"I'm not sick... just... horny... " 

Oh, of course he was.

It wasn't like he knew much about sponge anatomy or... procreation for that matter. He felt conflicted. On one hand, he was attracted to him for some weird reason he would never understand, on the other hand, his thoughts never went so far to actually imagine how it would be to sleep with him. He approached SpongeBob again, putting both of his tentacles on his body which granted him a happy shudder from the smaller one. His mind kind of went into autopilot, most likely because it was so surreal and intense to see SpongeBob in that state.

"Can I help you with that?"

He whispered into his ear.  
Weak hands grasped onto him and a desperate SpongeBob whined:

"T...touch me....everywhere...."

Squidward gulped, two eyes bigger than plates begging him for stimulation and he could feel a bit of a tingle forming in his belly as well.

"My pleasure..." the octopus answered, a sly grin on his face. At last he was in control for once, having a needy desperate SpongeBob in front of him, to play with as he pleased. He would make sure to tease him, to get him back for…. Well for what? He didn't even know, but he felt like getting his revenge with this.  
His two front tentacles slid over the slick surface, making SpongeBob wiggle and whimper pathetically. He didn’t even properly start yet, and it already seemed like his... partner was about to come. Well who knew how long he had been in that state.  
He finally turned him on his back so he could see his expressions properly. His already slippery tentacles brushed over the sponge slow and deliberate, making the other blush more and more , grappling his bedsheets and moan out his name over and over. It was... pretty hot and pretty gross at the same time.

"You like that huh? You like my tentacles on you?”

He teased the other, which made SpongeBob just even more agitated. He got a hold on his arm and pulled him towards him. 

"I'd prefer them.... in me..."

He moaned and let go again, squeezing his eyes shut and enjoying Squidward’s touches.

His grin got even wider.

"You're such a needy little thing, you know this?"

He murmured, before he started to circle SpongeBob's holes, now adding more tentacles to the spectacle, making SpongeBob's eyes roll back into his head and cry out in sheer lust.  
Even without him intruding in any way, the other was already losing it. He didn't want to end this so quickly so he very carefully dipped the tip of his right tentacle inside one of his bigger pores, the liquid oozing around it. 

"Hmnnnnn... Squidward..... keep going....."

And that he did, slowly slithering inside him, exploring how far inside he could go, and it was way deeper than he anticipated. Half of his tentacle was already inside and SpongeBob was still begging for more. He chose another pore, a smaller one this time and pushed another tentacle in, wringing another cry out of the smaller one. Even this didn’t satisfy the yellow sponge, so Squidward provided. All but two of his tentacles where entering SpongeBob one after another, snugly wiggling and exploring his pores, slipping in and out and trying to go to the limit and stick them inside so far the would come out another hole. SpongeBob was being filled with his tentacles, his poor body invaded. All he was able to do was moan and shutter, most of his body being in the air from the way Squidward was contorting him.  
He moved his limbs faster now, brushing his suckers against the sponge’s insides, making him moan in approval and a string of "Yes there there.... right….there!!!"

When he finally used his suckers to actually pull at the tissue while he moved around SpongeBob came. 

And it was messy.

His whole bed, himself included was covered in a thick layer of... well semen. There was no other word for it. In shock, Squidward removed his tentacles and sat there, staring at the mess around him. Well this would be impossible to get out of the sheets. And mattress. And himself Luckily it hardly had a smell to it, at least now while it was fresh.


	4. Intrusion Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spongebob always returns a favour.

SpongeBob didn't seem to be phased by this in the slightest. He slowly got up, moving towards Squidward to hug him. The octopus just let it happen, still dripping with sponge cum. He got squeezed, the slippery substance between them squelched. 

"Thank you so much... this was wonderful..."

The little sponge sighed.

"I knew you were a good lover…"

He looked up to him and noticed the stony expression.

"Oh! Oh! I'll do the clean-up, don't you worry Squidward!"

He hastily yelled, then got up to get some cleaning supplies.  
Squidward finally moved, listening to SpongeBob in his bathroom. First the shower, then some rummaging in his cupboards. Finally he appeared again, squeaky clean with a bottle of soap in his hand. 

"Just hold still for a moment..."

He said, concentrating hard before he poured the detergent inside him, jumped into the air and moved about faster than Squidward could see. In literally no time his bedroom was cleaner than before, as was he. This finally made him come out of his stupor. He looked down on himself and lifted his hands, and was relieved to find that the sticky layer was gone and his bedsheets were back to normal as well. Suddenly SpongeBob's face appeared on his lap and he yelled out, startled. 

"We're both clean now, ehehe!"

The sponge giggled and then proceeded to hug him again. This time the taller one was able to reciprocate and so he lifted him up and into his lap so he could embrace him properly. 

"So it was good yeah?"

He asked, slyly hoping for more praise which he promptly received. He got squeezed tighter and SpongeBob nuzzled him with vigour.

"Perfect... way better than anything I've ever dreamed of... and Squiddy, I dreamed about this A LOT."

He faced him again, flushed and his pupils big and sparkly. 

"You're so amazing, Squidward....."

He said dreamily, staring into his eyes. The taller one just petted him, smiling smugly. 

"I know, you're really lucky to have me, SpongeBob."

He just answered.

"I am! you're the best..."

The sponge smiled up to him. Before Squidward could agree with him he was suddenly pushed onto his back, an eager SpongeBob appearing between his slightly ajar legs. 

"So you deserve the best treatment from me… Just lie back and relax and let Bobby take care of you now...."

He rubbed his hands, a happy and aroused look on his face.

Squidward realised what SpongeBob was talking about and instantly tried to stop him.

"I'm.. I'm good honestly.... let's just sleep or something okay??" 

SpongeBob wouldn't have any of this, leaning over him, spreading his legs with his body. 

"Shushush... you deserve it..."

The creeping hands where back, sliding up and down his torso, he even added a little tongue action as well, nibbling and licking along his sides. It felt really nice but still, he feared for his life.

"Please stop, I need to tell you something before you do anything else!!"

He now yelled at him. SpongeBob stopped what he was doing to look up at him, his face flushed and dishevelled, his eyes sparkling with desire for him. 

"You mean that you can't be stimulated normally because you would die if you had an orgasm?"

"I.... what.... auggggh..."

He relaxed. Of course this creep knew about this.

“So you're aware..."

He stated, crossing his arms.

"Why are you still doing this then?"

"Weeeeeell, you see Squidward, I know about an alternative...."

His eyes opened in shock once more.

"You don't mean...?”

"Oh I mean..."

And with that SpongeBob's face turned downwards, gawking between his legs.

"Aaah, yes there are the two orifices... and if that is the anus… then this must be..." 

Squidward didn't appreciate this anatomical analysis he gave him, even less so the sudden touch right on his very sensitive ink duct. He retracted onto himself, protecting his body instinctively. The tentacles slipped out of the other’s hand, so he could no longer prod on him.

"How DARE you???"

He yelled, deeply offended. 

"You don’t just go around and touch people's ink ducts!"

SpongeBob sat back on his calves, holding his hands in front of him, a guilty look on his face. 

"I'm sorry..... I just want to make you feel good... I'm so sorry... please forgive me!!!"

With that he started to ugly-cry, clutching his face and drenching Squidwards sheets with his fluids once more.  
He wasn't sure if that made it harder to be mad at him or easier, but it made him let his guard down. The distressed octopus relaxed, sitting awkwardly in front of the crying Spongebob.

"You startled me , you know...? It's not usually a place to touch..."

He felt heat rising on his face.

"Calm down okay? It's alright, just be more careful, I'm very sensitive there...." 

He didn’t know why he was allowing him this, but it seemed like the natural thing to do. And while he was nervous and embarrassed, it also just felt… right. So he waited, one tentacle on SpongeBob's knee. The younger one slowly was collecting himself and finally stopped crying. wet eyes looked at him.

"Sorry...."

"It’s okay... hmnnn...."

He couldn't believe what he was suggesting next.

"Want to try again?"

Squidward felt his face flushing red even more. The sad expression of the other changed almost instantly into one of joy.

"Yessssss!"

He just exclaimed and then he was on top of the octopus. 

"So I shouldn't touch you too hard yeh...? Tell me what to do, Squidward...."

But alas, he was so flustered he was barely able to talk. it wasn't the first time he let someone do this and he remembered that it had felt quite nice but still... getting your ink duct stimulated was intense and he knew he would lose his composure as soon as his partner would start moving. 

"Just be very gentle...." He mumbled. "And slowwwww, take it sloww..."

The sponge moved, doing as he was told. Staring into Squidward’s face he slowly brushed his hand over his chest, over the curve of his belly and then let it slip down between his tentacles once more. He felt rubbing and prodding and finally two fingers gently rested at the same spot again which made him jump just moments ago. This time he tried his best to hold still, feeling the redness on his face, his tentacles becoming weak, his mind dizzy with just one thought.

‘SpongeBob Squarepants is touching my ink duct.....’ 

"Don't…. move...."

He squeezed out between gritted teeth, trying his best to get used to this weird sensation. It definitely has been a while, and it never had been with someone he actually cared for. So this was different, more intimate...

He gripped onto the small sponge who was bend over him, not ceasing to stare. Why did he have to stare??

"Hmnnn.... okay..... veryyyy gently you can push now..... but take your time, or I...aahhh!!" 

His word go cut off when SpongeBob's fingers moved the tiniest bit, sending strong shivers through his body, rendering him unable to form coherent words. Holy fish-paste, this was worse than he thought!

SpongeBob's eyes just widened in wonder.

"Should I stop?"

He asked meekly. What should he say to this? Obviously it was overwhelming him but maybe that's just how it was when you let someone you love touch you like this. He wouldn't know after all. Squidward decided to simply shake his head, eyes screwed shut. 

"A..again..." he moaned.

The sponge did the same motion again and it had the same effect, his head jerking back and his hips pushing against the touch, a low moan escaping his throat. So SpongeBob kept going, slowly pushing his fingers against the opening, which started to leak a bit of ink already. He felt that wetness trickle out, making him even more embarrassed. His partner however was obviously enjoying himself, starting to move his fingers a bit faster, using the slickness of the thick ink to let his fingers glide back and forth, circling him, pushing against him. This was driving him crazy, making him buck his hips against every push, arching his back and throwing his arms up to hide his face behind them. He was barely able to process SpongeBob's word. 

"Is this good Squidward, do you like it like this? Should I keep going? You're so beautiful, please don't hide..."

SpongeBob’s free hand now pushed his arms away, making him reveal his face, flushed and wet from his tears. He looked away, moaning and whimpering. 

"J...just keep going you twit..."

He hissed. A hand was touching his cheek' and he opened his eyes to see the others face just inches away from his. 

"I will then…"

He hushed before he gently pushed their lips together and thrust his fingers into him at the same time.


	5. Losing Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The inky conclusion.

He would've cried out if it hasn't been for SpongeBob's lips closing over his. There wasn't any tongue in his mouth aside from his own and he was grateful for this. There was a finger inside him though, making his body involuntarily clench around it. He couldn’t believe how fast his body betrayed him, while this relatively minor touch rendered him completely helpless.

His body moved on its own, arching his back even more, just so he could feel the intrusion at a different angle, shuddering when he found a good spot. His tormenter seemed to pick up on this, because he started to caress the inner walls of his ink duct in the most delicious ways. He found it weird that SpongeBob was better at this than any octopus he ever had sex with. Who knows how much research this little perv had done on his anatomy.  
His ink was flowing more freely now, as his hole was getting stretched. Once again, he was grossed out and turned on at the same time tonight. He could hear SpongeBob’s fingers squelching, making lewd sounds as they stretched and intruded him further.

The kiss got broken finally, leaving him moaning and whimpering out loud, the sponge just watching him fascinated. His partner’s eyes were half lidden and his breath was shallow, but Squidward was barely able to take this all in, as he himself was in a state of such pure bliss he could only see stars and hear his own embarrassing sounds. He was only able to receive, to feel what the other was doing. His tentacles got lifted, SpongeBob's hands between them, and he felt how he got stretched even more, more fingers intruding him. Digits were retracted and pushed in over and over to massage his insides, making them pulsate around the stimulation. He couldn't do anything but give in, even though he never had felt this pathetic in his entire life. 

There was no way that Squidward could articulate anymore, so SpongeBob was on his own, using his knowledge he got from Neptune knows where. He grinded himself against the fingers which were slipping deeper and deeper into him, producing obscene, wet slapping noises and then they reached his ink sack.

He moaned loudly, stiffening his body, wanting more of this feeling, hoping his thrashing was enough for SpongeBob to understand. It obviously was, as the sly little idiot started to tickle and circle around in him, making his body jerk and his vocal chords almost rip with the intensity he was crying out now. He wasn't crying his name, he wasn't begging, he was beyond words at this point, the stimulation deep inside of him the only thing filling his mind.   
Until the sponge started to talk. Obviously he wasn’t beyond words.

“I can feel you ink sack swelling, Squidward…”

He groaned in embarrassment and frustration, gripping the other at the shoulder. 

“No….talking….”

He demanded, but the sponge seemed to have gone deaf. He bent down to nibble at his neck, while he kept hushing more mortifying things.

“You’re so wet down there… my whole hand is soaked with your ink, Squiddy… keep moving like this, it’s so wonderful…. It feels so hot inside of you…”

The smaller one upped the speed of his fingers now, so that Squidward wasn’t able to stop his rambling, no matter how hard he tried. Instead, he whimpered every time these fingers where pushed deeper inside of him, the pressure and fullness inside him growing with each thrust.   
He was about to come, just a little bit more, his tentacles gripping hard on Spongebob now and right when he was about to get his release, the other pushed against his anus with his thumb, making him jolt and cry out, sending a whole new wave of pleasure through him, his ink sack releasing copious amounts of the dark liquid in powerful bursts.   
It felt as if he was coming for hours, when the flow finally ceased along with the last strong waves of pleasure.

He collapsed, panting and wet with his own liquids. He could feel how SpongeBob was retracting his fingers slowly, making him feel embarrassed and oh so dirty. Now he needed rest, his eyes closed, trying to catch his breath. Movement around him made him realise that his spongey lover was once again busy with the clean-up. The dampness around him got removed, and after a quick shower his boyfriend was by his side again, cuddling himself under his arms and onto his torso. Squidward squeezed him a little, smiling.

"I don't know what to say...." 

He murmured. rubbing over the sponge’s shoulder. He got a happy giggling as an answer

"Well someone is proud of himself huh?"

He remarked, opening his eyes as much as he could, too embarrassed to actually make eye contact.

Instead, SpongeBob made this contact for him, gripping his face once more to look at him directly. He felt his face turn hot again, and he hated how much he had blushed since his confession.

“Proud of having the perfect boyfriend…”

The smaller one said, smiling happily.

“Ugh, don’t get sappy now…”

Was the only thing he could answer, even though he couldn’t suppress a smile. 

SpongeBob just placed another kiss on his cheek, and then snuggled against him. 

Silence started to wrap around him, and for once, everything was okay.


End file.
